Lofty
Stop-Motion= |-| Lofty *'Gender': Male *'Basis': Mobile crane *'Color': Royal blue *'Owner': Bob *'Voiced By': **Neil Morrissey (UK: 1998-2012) **Sonya Leite (US: 2001-Early 2005) **Emma Tate (US: Late 2005-2009) **Jo Wyatt (US: 2010-2012) **Steven Kynman (UK: 2015-present) **Richard Ian Cox (US: 2015-present) **Francisco Colmenero (Latin America) **Dan Shatzberg (Israel: original dub and 2017 JimJam dub) **Omer Rosenblum (Israel, JimJam dub: 2015-2017) **Antti Pääkkönen (Finland, original dub) Lofty is a blue mobile crane. He tends to get scared, always thinking he can't do things that he can, and lacks confidence. 'Personality' Lofty is timid, shy, and nervous. He is shown to have a rivalry with Spud. He also tends to stutter. However, he is kindhearted and friendly. He is probably the strongest among the Can-Do Crew, since he is a crane. Lofty often forgets how strong he is. He never causes trouble, but does make some mistakes. He takes his work both seriously and relaxingly. Deep down inside, he has a strict feeling (as shown in a couple of episodes). Lofty was once afraid of heights, which he isn't anymore. 'Description' Lofty is painted royal blue and has a sky blue bumper-shaped mouth. 'Basis' TBA 'Appearances' |-| Original Series= |-| Project: Build It= |-| Ready, Steady, Build!= 'Trivia' * Lofty has five detachable tools: ** A crane hook ** A wrecking ball ** A grabber ** A magnet ** A drill * He is timid at first, but always rises to the occasion and holds up his end of the job. * Lofty fears heights, mice, loud noises, and formerly Spud the Scarecrow. * Lofty is somewhat careless, but learns by his friends' wise words, by what adventures he has and how his previous attempt of a certain job was done. * His memory is apparently somewhat poor. * Lofty says "er" ("uh" in the US dub) every time he talks and usually uses it once or twice per sentence. * In the United States dub of Project: Build It, after Emma Tate took over from Sonya Leite, Lofty's voice got higher. He is the only machine character to have a major voice change. Additionally, in Project: Build It, He sounds like "Miles Tails Prower" from the "Sonic the hedgehog" games and in the original series he sounds like a slightly higher version of Bob the Tomato from Veggie Tales. * Lofty was one of two machines with a bumper-like mouth rather than a grill mouth, the other being Skip. * Lofty's movement sound in the original series is that of a truck engine. * Lofty is male, but is voiced by female actresses in the US. He sounds female in "Project Build it" Due right to his higher voice right then. * He is the only machine to have fallen onto their side. * Lofty's CGI render in Ready, Steady, Build! was a bit smaller than his stop-motion counterpart. * It is possible that Lofty maybe bipolar as seen in earlier seasons apart from his shyness, he was often seen frowning most times as if he were upset about something, this was seen more often in early seasons. * Lofty was the first vehicle that Spud had a ride on * From Scoop Saves The Day to Lofty's Shelter Lofty Slept Outside * In the Finnish version, Lofty is called "Nosse". Category:Cranes Category:Lorries Category:Machines Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters